It is generally considered that leg ham on the bone is a superior product to boneless ham. In the production of boneless ham and other cured cuts, the brined and cured meat is boned out and the resulting cut is then usually wrapped in a cook-in wrap of polymer or net, or a smoke permeable cook-in wrap for hams or the like. The product is then steam cooked, smoked to cook, or is partially cooked by smoking followed by a heat cooking in a cook-in package, as the product requires. The resulting product is relatively easier to carve than the bone-in product, and is appreciated by the market as having less waste. However, the boneless products are perceived to have inferior eating quality. Most persistently, the impression of the market is that the flavour of bone-out hams is of less quality that the flavour of bone-in ham.